The Race
by The Aussie Rose
Summary: Full summary inside! A race around Australia between the lovely and dangerous  Gallagher Girls and the one and the only Blackthorn! What will they do to win? Read to find out! Rated T just because.
1. Summary

**Listen up all you Gallagher Girls!**

_There's going to be a race!_

**Around Australia and back again!**

_And guess who you'll be versing!_

**It's the Blackthorn Boys!**

_Now I know what you're thinking!_

**Rematch!**

_And that's exactly what it'll be!_

**You are allowed to use any methods to win!**

_(And there are a lot!)_

**As long as you win it's okay with me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya peeps! I have the next few chapters already so all you need to do is review! One click, a couple of taps of the keyboard and I'm happy!<strong>

**3 reviews and I'll put the first chapter up. And so on.**

**Disclaimer: Nopee I don't own anything except the plot… and the new guy… :P**

**So what did you think? Good idea? Bad idea? Like it? Hate it? Seriously I'm a big girl I can take it!**

**~C xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

I'm Cameron Morgan but if you don't want your parents burying in the next week I suggest you call me Cammie. I'm in my senior year at Gallagher. And, the only way you could be reading this is if you have at least Level Five clearance in the CIA. You see I am a spy, always will be and always was. Well, technically I'm a spy-in-training and we always have to be technical but Zach seems convinced that he's a spy so I guess I'm one too.

'Okay ladies, there's a reason we called you down here,' my mother said. She's the Headmistress here at the Gallagher Academy.

Bex –My best friend and roommate- rolled her eyes and whispered, 'Well obviously…'

'Excuse me Rebecca? I'm sorry I didn't catch that,' Mr Solomon replied. He's my Covert Operations teacher.

'Yes you did sir… You may be a good liar but you're a good spy. You have to have heard me,' she replied grinning dangerously.

My mum **(A/N sorry peoples but I don't write in American form it's too confusing :P) **grinned slyly and said, 'Yes Bex, obviously there's a reason you were called down here and that reason is that the entire Senior Class will be going on a little COV OP's trip. For approximately two weeks, give or take a few days depending on how well you go.'

I watched Liz's face change from pleasant recognition to horror. She's my one of my best friends too along with my other roommate Macey.

She's the smallest and most fragile in our group of four. But that doesn't mean she can't take you down in a second, it's just that she's more of a computer person.

I watched as she put up a shaky hand. 'Umm, Mrs Morgan, does that mean everyone not on the COV OP's track has to go as well?'

'Yes Liz it does. You will be split into your groups of roommates to increase the chance of success.'

'But, what's the mission Ma'am?' Anna asked quietly putting up her hand.

'You will be going to Australia. You will race around the country hitting particular spots and collecting… items and clues to where the next one will be. Once you have collected all the items you will return to a safe house in Northern New South Wales. This is a competition. Try to win girls,' Mr Solomon butted in ahead of my mum.

My mum gave Mr Solomon a look, 'Girls you may go upstairs and pack. We leave tomorrow at 8am sharp. One person from each dorm may come and collect the covers that are available to you on this trip. Oh, and pack for two weeks.'

Macey and Bex pushed me forward to collect the files.

'Oh, and kiddo I forgot to tell you guys that you'll be versing the Blackthorne senior class,' Mum told me as I was given my files. The whole Dining Hall stopped dead.

Oh, so I guess they heard her.

'And girls, I'm allowing you to do ANYTHING to win. And there are a lot of things you can do,' Mum rose her voice grinning wickedly.

I watched as every mouth in the room shaped the word, 'Rematch!'

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you allllll!**

**Sorry this is a fail but I can't be bothered to fix it completely, especially since you reviewed sooooo much in a DAY! Anyway the rest will be better! And now I'm speaking in explanation marks! This is sad! :P**

**Anyways I disclaim everything but the plot… and everything I said yesterday!**

**5 reviews and I update soon! Probably tomorrow but still! Next week I may be a little slower because I'm just going back to school soo yeah! And I have a million things to do that the teachers decided to set us the day before the holidays and are due first day back! THEY ARE SOOOOO EVIL!**

**~C xoxox :P :D**

**Smilies!**


	3. Chapter 2

**7:50am**

'Bex, where did you put my hairdryer?' Macey yelled.

'Macey, we are travelling! Do you not think we won't have enough time for hairdryers?'

'There is always time to look good!' Macey throw a high heel at Bex while commanding Liz to take her straightener.

'CAN YOU NOT LET IT BLOODY DRY NATURELY!'

'Where's the fun in that?' Macey literally looks puzzled as if she couldn't quite understand what Bex was getting at. Early mornings are getting to her.

Bex let out a scream and tore across the room towards Macey.

'LADIES!' Liz screamed and at the sound of her raised voice they calmed down. I cracked up laughing and they shot me death stares.

**7:54am**

What's Zach going to do when he sees me again? What does he look like now?

I wonder if he still has those gorgeous eyes. Oh, what about his six pack? Has he cut his hair?

Cammie, STOP! You are not going to be boy obsessed when you are versing them! Come on, pull yourself together!

I woke up from my daydream and saw Liz waving a hand in front of my face.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, why?' I replied.

'You were just staring off in fairyland.'

'So…'

'She was thinking about Zach,' Macey said calmly.

'I was not!' I kept my face straight but I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

'Oh, really, well why are you blushing and why is Bex doing what she's doing?'

I watched as Bex sat in a very good daydream **(A/N Interpret how you wish… but it wasn't that dirty :P) **and held a toothbrush up to her mouth. I really hope she was brushing her teeth. No, I'm joking she wasn't doing that. She was just holding it VERY tightly. Actually 'holding' is probably too mild a word.

**7:59am**

'WE HAVE TO GO NOW!' I yelled over their noise.

'Cammie, calm down, we will make it.' Everyone said together.

'Not if we don't leave NOW! Move people, move!' I grabbed my bags and headed down the stairs two at a time.

I heard a clatter of bags behind me as I reached the bottom and stepped into the Dining Hall.

My mouth dropped.

They were here.

And they looked VERY good.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey! So I haven't updated in AGESSSSSSSSSSSS! Literally months but please don't kill me! I have been sorting out a few things in my life, had MAJOR writers block, was suffering with school, and I'd thrown myself into music! So there are my semi-decent excuses! =P Here we go! **_

Disclaimer: Nopee, unfortunately I own nothing to do with Alley Carter!

The Blackthorn Boys were standing in front of us, each leaning on something; the walls, one another, or their bags. That is, all except for Zach. He stood straight and tall, a cold smirking expression lurked on his face compelling each of the girls to shiver and glower back. We meant business.

Except, I couldn't help catching my breathe when I saw Zach, after he kissed me in front of everyone last year I hadn't heard from him, truth be told, I really missed him.

Suddenly, one of the boys broke through the crowd forcing everyone's attention on him; just like the Greek god that he was.

"Everybody miss me?" Grant yelled loudly and laughing. Bex bit back a smile.

"What, you didn't get the memo? Idiots don't get missed." She replied, a cool expression returning to her face and the girls smirked.

"What, didn't you get the memo? Only winners can smirk." Zach bit back in an instant.

"So why are you smirking honey?" I taunted shaking my head in disbelief and he smirked yet again.

"No need for nicknames, we already know you love me," He said laughing. Macey smiled, it was too easy for her.

"Dear Zachy, poor thing, I think we need to refresh a point here girls. These boys think they can beat us in this race. Poor, delusional boys, you can't even tell the difference between sarcasm and genuine affairs, what's more, Zach just proved just how insecure about girls you really are because you feel the need to point out a simple sarcastic comment that may or may not have been legit just to boost your ego. Good luck versing us, because you are really going to need it." She sighed sarcastically, and picked up her bags about to walk out the door.

We were laughing by that time and the boys looked shocked, so we picked up our bags to walk out each of us parading with Zach's signature smirk. A new guy stepped out of the crowd and Macey stopped and looked around. He was hot. More attractive than any boy that had ever been seen by a Gallagher Girl and I could feel each one of them fighting to stop staring at him. He had messy, blonde hair and piercing ocean blue eyes, a crooked nose as if it had been broken once or twice before but still managing to be flattering, a pair of stonewashed jeans showing off his fit legs and a made-to-look-old jacket was hanging over his broad shoulder. He was stunning, that is, until he opened his mouth.

"Macey, Macey, Macey, do you really think your girls can beat the physical mentality of these guys? This is a race, yes it uses brains but are you able to handle not sleeping for days at a time; can you handle the physical part of this challenge? I'm very sorry to offend any of you but you girls look like, well, girls, whereas we actually look, think and feel like athletes. So, Macey, good luck to you."

_Who does he think he is? _I thought and watched as every girl went from looking at him in awe to absolute disgust.

Liz piped up, "Are you positive about that? I think athletes are required to think less with their balls and more with their heads whereas you seem to have the opposite idea." I stared at her, little Lizzie was growing up and everyone smiled.

Bex walked up staring him right in the eye and knocked him to the ground. He failed to block her and right himself and toppled over shocked. "So yeah, I think we can handle it."

**I'm sorry! This is a horrible chapter! And the characters are OCC sooooo badly! Except maybe Zach! But you know what I mean? I'm sorry, I'm a little tired, it's ten at night. But, I'm still putting this chapter up (obviously) because I just have to get past this part and then we should be good! I wrote most of this today and I honestly think it's one of my worst chapters but I felt like I owed it to you guys because I haven't written in forever! So I'm sorry it's terrible but I hope you get the gist of what's going on! **** Always happy (I mean, jumping up and down screaming happy) for reviews so please be kind! The next chapter should be up soon and it'll be wayyyyyyyyyy better! **

**Love you always,**

**The Aussie Rose**


End file.
